The Resurrection Of The V'Miaar
by ZeroPhoenix230
Summary: Since the humans were living their lives, a race named the V'Miaar. Living in perfect harmony and have the biggest brains of all, but the humans killed them for sport and nothing else behind them. Their cousins, the Mirr. They've fallen to the same fate as their cousins. Now, there's the last one that will find the answer, but its not Sonic. It's someone of great power alone.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Station Square, A summer evening in June of 2032, 6:02 PM. Year It was a sight of another incident of a failed attempt by the G.U.N as another relic was stolen.

Those relics belonged to the V'Miaar race, a highly intelligent mythological dragons that controlled a realm called: Nexia IX. A zone that brought the 'Speed of Dark' Theory and controlled the digital realms in computers and dark realms in black holes and mach 10 speeds, with over 260 Decillion IQ, they were basically Ultra-Computers (CPU IQ over 903,104,654,121,000,000,000). that until they were exterminated by Earth's fierce warriors in the history of humans.

After the advent of the 21'st century, the United Federation's research team found the fossils. And began to store them, after breaking the genetic codes and finding their IQ. The damage was caused by the IQ processing to the brain at a extremely fast rate. Killing anyone and destroying all types of super and ultra computers.

Until the relics left behind brought a mental shielding for the humans and computer like. They've continued to research the fossils, but found their alternative brothers and sisters. The Mirr. Their souls focused into machines as a fail safe if their kind is faced with extinction, somehow. The start of the 21'st century, the Y2K bug appeared on their systems. Broke down most of their net systems and rendered the machines useless and all of that left them extinct.

As Sonic and his pals, Tails, Amy and Knuckles arrive. He speaks as the scene had strange dark matter all over, he had already seen a incident with this same thing. "Again? I don't know if this guy can properly hide his trails."

"Huh, and so far. No one can touch this thing." Tails said as a rat jumps into the dark matter and disintegrated.

"H-Hey, where i-im i?" A voice came out of a laptop

"What the heck is that?"

"ITS ROUGE, IDIOT! WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TONED VOICE. YOU SON OF A-" Rouge was enraged as Sonic's brain tries to recognise the voice.

"That's where you've gone in the last few days? That deserves for a thief." Knuckles replied with a laugh.

"You... Ugh, i'll find a way to get you back. But, lemme find my way outta this computer."

"Well, hammer time!" Amy shouted as she threw her hammer at the laptop.

"WAIT, DON'T-" Rouge shouted, but the computer gets smashed before Amy can realised the mistake she had made.

"Freed, now to... WHAT!"

"I've told you not to smash it, and look what this result. It killed me." Rouge said in her current spectral form due to her body being destroyed while stuck in the laptop.

"We'll figure this out, for now. Who did this to you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, someone was attempting to get into the HQ's collection set of relics. When i got to the person, he had black polished spiked armor with cybernetics installed onto it, horned helmet and a straight sword with dark blue Sapphires at the hilt. He fired off some sort of digitised blast and i saw my body disintegrate by it. As i knew, i was in the digital universe." She explained how she got trapped and floated away for some reason.

"Where is he now? Rouge, Wait!" Sonic asked.

* * *

In the Biological Research Facility over the coastline of the Pacific Highway in America owned by the G.U.N.

"Security, get in here! We got a breach." A guard communicated to the other guards in a computer screen.

"WARNING, VIRUS DETECTED. INITIATING SYSTEM LOCKOUT." A computer voice said before it locks the system out.

"Hello. Where's anybody? Anyone keeping eyes on him?"

Suddenly the power systems reboot after 30 seconds.

"Good, computer. Run a scan on the-"

**"COMMAND REJECTED, INSUFFICIENT COMMON CODE." A new voice has denied his command.**

"What the hell are you talking about?! Find that intruder."

**"That target you were looking for is one of us, the Mirr and V'Miarr. You humans are insufficient and are a nemesis to our race."**

"You kidding me? That's gotta be a joke."

**"This isn't a joke either, you humans had exterminated us since the fall of the Roman Empire. And your mistakes within the computers since the year 2000 froze our souls. We'll begin to revive the corpses and bones of our past and re-activate the machines, maybe you'll learn to understand our power."**

"O-Okay... I HAD IT WITH THIS!" The guard said and ran to the door but closes.

**"ALL HUMANOID TARGETS ARE REGISTERED AS HOSTILE, ANCIENT MACHINES IN A 8,000 MILE RADIUS WILL BE REACTIVATING. ALL HUMANOID COMMANDS ARE DENIED. BIO DENIAL WEAPON ENGAGED."**

As the command was carried out, his eyes only saw light and it was that. The rest outside were overrun by the ancient machines.

The mysterious figure walked outside and knowing a strange force somewhere in this nation, Saying before he teleported. "Hmm, there's a force that may risk this endeavor. I better take care of it."

* * *

Back to Station Square.

"He's at a research facility on the Pacific Highway. Its too far to get there, and there's no tell what he'll do with the relics." Rouge explained.

"Not a problem." The mysterious figure appeared behind them.

"You're responsible for this?" Sonic asked before getting thrown to the side by him. "UGH!"

"By all means, yes."

"What do you have with the G.U.N?" Tails interrupted him because he was talking and his body instantly froze.

"You know, its rude to interrupt someone when they're talking." He said while lifting Tails' frozen body.

"Yah!" Amy and Knuckles leaped at him. That failed as he punched Amy, knocks her out and grabbed Knuckles at the head and slammed him at the ground so hard to the point that the pavement broke right beneath him.

"Great, another small weaklings. I was expecting 20 minutes out of you." He said before Sonic punched him at his helmet. "I just getting started." Sonic remarked. "And it will finish." He replied.

"That was little, let see how much can a 260 Decillion IQ race can do." He said while throwing Sonic and his body pauses in mid air.

"Uhh, what is going on here? Buddy. If it ain't-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, a master of the Chaos Emeralds. Just a kid who never thinks of more important matters on hand. Or thinks of someone better than you. The thing that may kill me is your super-charged state. But if i was off for a half a second." He said.

"Hey. I'm n-not a kid! What purpose was to trap Rouge anyways and mess around with me?"

"For interfering the resurrection of the V'Miarr. And you're reckless as the same with this nemesis of this 'Eggman'."

"At least i'm protecting millions of lives, what do you make up for your lost cause?" Sonic asked of his deeds, but replied with a greater one of his tasks.

"I'm a Void Walker of knowledge and might alone, i've only encountered a few humans, like hundreds of thousands wise enough to avoid or even listen to me. It seems like another race that shouldn't gotten into the humans way of life, i would have spared you. But sadly, you'll be in my plot to resurrect my kind and Re-awake the Mirr. So humanity will know the infinite library of the universe. We're the only ones who can handle the vessel of untamed knowledge."

"And turning out to be a joke." Sonic replied in a REALLY bored state.

"No, turns out. Its real, and you'll know it." He said while looking at a flame that appeared to be very tall.

"That's Blaze, you've hadn't met her?" Sonic asked him.

"What is nonsense, that's the flame right behind you. It isn't even a person... Wait a minute!" He said before a purple cat jumps out.

"You!" The cat said before getting parried. Her name was Blaze. (A/N: Please note that her clothes are the same in Sonic Rush in Burning form, just saying.)

As that battle started, he was mysteriously getting beat even though he was at his peak condition. Something was wrong. "Why are you somewhat outwitting me? Unless, you're the dreaded light. I've forgot over the years." He replied to his weakness.

"Hehe, no way you're going to win like this. Obsidian." Blaze replied.

"Guess what? I'm going to be back, enjoy your bittersweet victory. The return cannot be reversed." He said before teleporting.

"Obsidian? That's the guy who trapped Rouge." Sonic asked.

"Yes, there's little time. Get the rest up and prepare to face even more of them." She said.

"Wait, THERE'S MORE?!" Sonic said while a portal was spawning on the road.

* * *

**Ok, this is a one-shot here to the actual story because i'm keeping it under control here. **


	2. Chapter 2

The same day.

36,201 ft below the surface. A structure by the Mirr was left behind, left below the unreachable depths of the Mariana Trench. Obsidian was the only one who can go below that far. Down there is pitch black, with humanity's darkest, looking creatures ever constructed.

"Finally, this could be the plot to purge and reborn the light. In my image." Obsidian said as he went inside of the tower. 35,790 ft high, which would bring you nearly to the surface.

As he reached the top, things looked bright from here and less scary. "Operant HUI-6729, activate." He said as he brought the systems up **"Welcome back, C'kaar. What is your command?" **The operant said. "Re-animate Net Spire. Also, create a portal and raise the tower." He said before getting a error report.

**"Error, Net Spire corrupted, portal link to Nexia IX severed."**

"Wait, that can't be right. I've re-activated the Mirr."

**"Apparently, the Mirr is working again. But the damage to their processing bodies and soul is quite heavy. It would take a year or two to restore the net spire."**

"Time to sleep again. If it can serve the time." Obsidian said while he was about to go in hyper-sleep, but something strange happens.

**"Command Rejected." The Operant changed its mind.**

"Wh... Huh?"

**"It is me, Wylas."**

That name reminded his old king, who was hell-bent on making things into the light. But if that comes true, everything in the universe would be destroyed. The theory is the same with darkness, one topples. Then the universe is consumed in dark or vaporised by light.

"YOU! How did you corrupt the Mirr? Also getting inside the... Oh no, you're the one responsible for the destruction of the link between the overworld and Nexia IX. What are you.."

**"The plan to reverse the dark and to show our realm of light."**

"Listen to me, if this happens. You'll kill yourself and decillions of lives on other planets of the universe."

**"Fool, that scenario won't happen. As i control the realm, it will not hurt anybody. Your realm doesn't do that."**

"Both of our realms can do harm. Light vaporizes and dark devours the universe. One has to keep them in check or we'll be nothing but cosmic waste."

**"People see the light as comfort. People see the dark as fear. I'm going to wipe your poor, coward minds off the universe." **

"You. Insufficient minds are just as tainted as us. Humans are one-sided, and by any ways possible. One-sided isn't always good enough, a two-way is sometimes the best option. In this case, everyone needs a two-sided mind."

**"Fear and heroic doesn't go altogether. And the light is were our fierce warriors lie beyond." Wylas said before vanishing.**

_"When will he learn that I was one of them? And heroism isn't a pretty picture when it blinds the warrior's perspective. I've seen many others die when they were great beings. When pride interfered their ways, a shame for them to die at a avoidable choice. I've would praise these warriors if they would have been still here." Obsidian's mind said of his past friends lost to pride. __"But wait... There's a set of people that should be able to avoid this fate. Those two, including the cat." He said again._

* * *

Back at Station Square. Same

The dragon didn't almost had a physical form. He was in a blue color about his scales, but with four legs as he, or it was, horns with electricity flowing through them. Going upwards. And a building story high.

The beast asks, the dragons were mostly into mechanical systems. So he spoke in a computerized voice. "Target Identified. Name unknown. Commands flame-based attacks."

Blaze replied. "I'm not surprised. Your race was nearly a thousand years ago. And out dated."

"Your race is out manned. Our forms can reprogram any elemental attacks and use it against you at a far more powerful state."

She lends Sonic the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, where did she get this from? Like the fight's going to last forever. They both transform, thinking that the damage received from the super forms will do anything to destroy it. Well, the dragon had problems keeping up. Getting punched over and over again.

_"Attempting system reset." The dragon's mind said._

Sonic and Blaze blasted two yellow and orange energies. But the beast rose his left and right hands.

_"System reset at 90%"_

The two blasts hits both of them, but both energies were flowing into his hands and all were absorbed through the palms of his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! HE JUST TOOK IT ALL?!" Sonic shouted.

"Power systems fully online." The creature replied.

"And we're-" Blaze cuts off because of the hit she took. And morphed out of her form. And the Sol Emeralds she had were shattered.

"Ugh, Dammit! Why is he so strong all of a sudden?" Sonic was knocked out of his super-charged state. And sees the Chaos emeralds break into pieces.

"What in the world...?" He replied at the broken sight of the Emeralds.

On the other side, U.S Marines and the G.U.N came to scene.

"This is the U.S Military forces, surrender now!"

"Threat level of military, miniscule. Preparing area-denial program." The beast said.

"Last chance, give up and you'll be spared."

The dragon says nothing...

"Alright. You had it, all units. FIRE!"

Every bullet and tank shells came to the creature at full speed. But all of the projectiles stop in mid air due to the high magnetic field of its scales. The dragon's skin started to flash.

"Okay. What is going on?" Knuckles said as he got his face out of the pavement.

Thinking hard, Tails realizes the method the dragon's using. "Wait, he's about to explode!"

"WHAT?" Knuckles replied.

"We need to get away from him as we can."

"Get up. This thing's about to explode and I don't have enough energy to get me or you out of this." Sonic said as he picks up Blaze. There was a man hole into the sewers he can use.

Amy, Tails and Knuckles went to avoid the explosion. The attack occurs after everyone behind it just left. Troops and tanks were vaporized along with the background.

But there was a large hole to their left that showed the crater where the dragon had been. The form of his body reformed, something has now sparked a new fear. That the V'Miarrs could be basically immortal and near impossible to kill alone.

"Um. Was that supposed to happen? Or he's immortal." Tails asks.

"Of course, they're bound to anything. But my race's immortality isn't on this world." Blaze said.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You had to tell us this. Why keep it to us?" Sonic was strangely caught off guard when she said that.

"It's... Well, we had a link everything at once. Then the V'Miarrs severed Earth from us, because they're looking for 'a balance of light and dark.', a false thing that my father used to say. About 40,000 years ago." She replied. Even more confusing words came out of her.

"Why couldn't you make us immortal like you? How can we bring you to anything at all if you can exterminate an army, or a race at that point." He asked again.

"Stop it. There's a reason why I can't give you the power of us. It'll affect your-"

"No, that's it. You can fight off your stupid little war with a dead race of yours. We'll be out of this and don't come crying back to us to tell that I need it to kill them. If you can't trust us enough of this power, then its no point of being friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing where this had left off.

"Look Sonic, If I was to give my power to you. It'll make you into something..." Blaze said, now even running out patience.

"What? A stupid bad guy like that lizard?" Sonic replied.

"Something like that. But you'll need me to figure out on how Obsidian survived." She said again. Sonic had enough of this and left.

"This can't be like this way. Sonic's old enough to understand, but why is he acting like he's a teen to win every battle. If this isn't going to work with Sonic. Then..."

* * *

The next week. In GUN's Area 47 in the midwest.

Sonic and his friends went towards the GUN because they have information about the V'Miaarians. When asking the scientists, there was lore about them, but no weaknesses. No one knew of anything, just creatures that has been on Earth since 4 billion years ago, the age when the planet was young and full of fire.

"WHAT? There's no weakness to those bastards?" Sonic was shocked, that not only the creatures were immortal, but now unable to find any weakness.

"Not just that, the creatures are also bio-mechanical. Having the ability to regenerate damaged muscle tissues and body parts. And the weaknesses for each type of dragons exist, but when that weakness is exploited, it seems to fix itself. Making that area invulnerable. Anywhere else on the body is mysterious tougher than iron." a chief scientist said.

"What material are they made of?" Tails replied.

"The scales isn't a ore or material at all. But it reflects or absorbs anything. All physical and radioactive sources of damage is useless." He replied.

"Seriously? They can kill anything in the universe, but why didn't they do it when they had the chance?" Amy said.

"Is it possible that they may originate from the Chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked, thinking that may didn't kill off everyone because of the chaos emeralds.

"Dunno. So far, no one asked of anything that I can kill those, they have no weakness or nothing. And the Chaos Emeralds is still broken." Sonic said, walking away from the labs.

It seems that the creatures are all impossible to kill. The emeralds are destroyed and there's nearly nothing for them here.

"Uhh. Guys, I'm not feeling good..." Amy felt dizzy and sick. Then, falling down to the floor.

"Oh crap. Amy. Are you okay?" Sonic said. Even though he wasn't into Amy. He had some caring sort to her.

"Get the medical unit here!" A scientist shouted.

* * *

Into the late night. Amy was contained within a high-security vault alone. Waking up in the middle of night. Full of darkness.

"W-Where A-am I?"

Then, her vision increased ten-fold and she can see through. At fear, A V'Miarrian Dragon was there. 15 ft tall and bronze-colored.

"Why can I see you? You were blended into the walls." Amy said to the dragon, but her language changed into an unknown speech.

"In my mind, you're a mobian and one of us. That's why this is happening to you, just look at your hand." The dragon replied with the same tongue.

She looks right, and her arm is now cybernetic. "What just happened?"

"Your flesh and bone is becoming more like us. With this, you will no longer be inferior. In fact, if it hits full moon tonight. You'll be me. A honored form of the universe." The being explained about a form more greater than anything else.

"What? You mean... Become one of the dragons?" Amy said, looking up to skylight.

"Ow.. I don't feel too good now, i wanna rest right now." She said again, feeling even more worse than a few hours ago.

"No. It's important that you need to stay awake during the process. Or you'll never reach your full potential." The dragon spoke of something that was stupid to Amy.

"Becoming a killer? No way i'm doing this, can you do-" She replied.

"I'm sorry. The later changes are occurring soon, if you don't do this, the alterations will kill you soon enough." The dragon said even more 'lies' that Amy or any other sane human would believe.

"I'd rather die!" Amy shouted.

"I'm sorry. The power of genetic alteration is so great, that when you die, the pain can be heard from the afterlife. We've lost so many to this mistake."

"Ugh! You've quite said enough. Please let me figure this out." Amy felt even more pain from this. And then, a flashback from her childhood. That her mother injected some sort of vaccine into her flesh. Possibly the blood taken from the dragons.

Then something about the blood that her mother spoke to her.

Your race along with the war has changed, Eggman is looking for anyone to kill or to torment. Your soldier of your life won't be there to fight every battle, or cover you. Our self-taught arts are all lost, but not for one of archives of the ways of our mentors, the V'Miarrians form of the Aegis. Now, you'll become one of them to cover the soldier that helps you for in the case. Taking on the form of the Alsian Dragon, your loving care and your heroism will be the weapon against the forces of anything that harms our nature of way of life.

The words of that, just made Amy to think, and then to accept the fact that she's one of them and has to adapt to this form. She thinks of 'Yes. Time to accept the form of them and become the guardian that she always wanted to be.' She sat down, and accepted this new term of existence.

* * *

The next week again when Sonic visited.

"Aw man, is she okay?" Sonic asked for her.

"I thought you didn't like her." Knuckles replied.

"Well. Losing a teammate isn't so... Holy crap, what is THAT?!" Sonic suddenly looked at the purple dragon, 12 ft tall with its horns are pointing straight up.

"Sonic? Is that you?" The new dragon replied.

"You know my name? And you are...?" Sonic asked before something ran across his mind. The voice tone of the dragon sounded something familiar, then, thinking longer and then...

"Amy?!" Sonic was shocked, things took a turn for something. Either bad or good, but in this case. Amy had some words to say.


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later.

It's been about a couple of years since the ancient race has returned, and Sonic's friends had all went to go against the mind-controlled dragons. Amy had been learning the culture of V'Mirrian dragons and slowly turned away from her original birthplace. Knuckles and Blaze is currently trying to repair the Emeralds. But due to the severe damage sustained from combat, it may take years for the emeralds to recover or even, irreparable. Then Tails was re-engineering the relics to help the Army and the currently rebelling dragons.

Sonic then realized that he was trying to be the fated hero to win every battle he came across, then after all those generations. That has all come back and knocked him down. For all things, it looks like the dragons were right. His attitude created a fate that drove his friends away. Now left with nothing, he'd abandoned his title and to sit around and do nothing for 5 years.

Then, the one called Obsidian Prime was stuck trying to get through the Mirr and his race's minds to attack Wylas. Sonic was now left alone, and soon enough. He took up a job with Shadow and the GUN to get the relics from Nexia IX to provide research with new weapons. He needed this for the time being until he can fight again with the Emeralds.

* * *

In the Northeastern Canadian Forests. Sonic and Shadow was already down on the ground with weapons, gear and wear. All designed to protect and harm the dragons. The forest had started to get a strange redesign. The V'Miraar styled architect here is combined with uprooted bedrock, strange cybernetic materials that was the part of the bedrock and embedded into the ground and trees and from a distance, a forming volcano that spewed out lava so hot that it turned blue. No one was really here but further ahead, they would meet the team and move in.

"What's this?" Shadow said as he looked all over the place.

"Command, we have several unknown materials all over the area. And there's a forming volcano over there." Sonic contacted command.

_"We don't know, if the dragons are trying to re-create their atmosphere and environment here. But the SEAL team had made contact with them, better meet up before they are compromised."_

Then, a flashback to 5 years ago with Amy when she became a V'Mirrian.

_"That's you? In this form? Why didn't you tell me this would happen? And why...?" He said._

_"My past has realized this, and now I'm fulfilling my potential. Now I see that you don't take me seriously or anyone else, including Blaze." Amy replied in her current state._

_"That dammed liar?! Why should you listen to her?" He said in anger._

_"Her race provided that only mortals shall have immense power at a limit, not to a level of a true, immortal destroyer. That how Blaze was talking about." She replied. "But now, I must learn the dragons' culture, sadly. Because of you. If I bring you, that attitude of yours will only serve to slow me down." _

_"No. You gotta help me win this." Sonic pleaded to her to fight alongside her. "Your power will..."_

_"That's enough! I'm going to learn about this, and I'm not going back to you until I can learn about them and you will learn better. Alone..." She said before going back into the vault._

_"Mobians such as yourselves are now pathetic. If you keep this up, you will lose all of your allies you hold dearly." The other dragon said. Walking back into the vault._

_Sonic has yet again lost another teammate, slightly bothered. And then, his flashback faded._

"Sonic! Get your head in the game, we got to move before they show up." Shadow snapped Sonic out of his past.

"Wait... Alright, i'm back. Lets get moving." He assured that he's out of the dream and into reality.

30 minutes later. A structure that contained a hole in the middle, the team was rendered frozen by an unknown source. The area ahead has a large cave systems ahead, then several smaller human-sized lizards, still V'Mirrian and Mirr sentries roaming the area.

"We've confirmed that the team's frozen. Command asked for us to advance into cave." Shadow confirms that they still needed to go in the cave.

"Really? The team's frozen and the decryption gear is jammed. We need to retreat and re-group." Sonic replied.

"We'll make due when we can..." Shadow said, moving to the low ground.

To the front of the structure. A stream of unknown digital-based material blocks the entrance to the portal.

"Aw c'mon, is fate taking a piss on us? Do we have to-HUH?" Shadow said as he leaned through the barrier, that wasn't even a physical thing at all but it alerted everyone to their presence, by what means? They teleported right behind them.

"We gotta jump!" Sonic immediately runs and jumps down the hole.

"That hole is about a thousand ft deep, our pieces will be over the ground when hit the floor!" He said. Then Sonic on her left already jumped down. He gets hit by a beam shot from a gun and falls down the pit.

* * *

While falling down, their bodies shone from their frames because they were falling at terminal velocity. Then before hitting the ground, they were teleported again to somewhere. But how?

As their bodies materialized. Their surroundings were a jungle and still have uprooted bedrock. It's surroundings were a door ahead, tall bedrock walls circle the area. The door blocked the only way out and the portal behind them won't reactivate. There's also energies that rested on holes that were on the walls, glowing in different colors

"Command, we're in Nexia IX. But we can't get anything right now." Shadow tried to contact command.

_"Unable to... Position... Temple of Everlife."_

"Hello? Hello? Ugh, better get a move on."

"Well. There's no door here." Sonic said as he explored the area.

"You bloody serious? There's gotta be a switch or something." Shadow was searching for something to open the door.

Then. A hologram of an dragon appeared, his skin was bright yellow that looked nearly white, his lower stone beard was green and upper horns are red.

_"Greetings mobians." The hologram greets the two._

"Oh, hello." Shadow looked at him.

_"This is a hologram, but I can hear you clearly."_

"Get to the dang point already."

_The dragon's hologram sighs, he explains the story of Nexia IX._

_"Our world isn't what you humans or mobians tell you about. It is a planetary clone of Terra, or Earth. But more advanced lifeforms seek here. This sphere is kept together by six elemental relics in different parts of the planet. This world was the only thing in the Solar System and the twelve times larger than Jupiter, before a comet blew our planet apart and this was founded as Nexia VIII. Soon, the planet was struck by another disaster that divided our planet, and Earth replaced our old homeworld soon enough. There's seven areas that hold our planet and holds the elemental powers."_

_"One is in the Temple of Everlife. Where most bioforms live here, second is the Vault of Ice, The relic of the Frostberk stands there, Shrine of Storms, which holds the Songs of the Storm, Vault of Earth, holding the Shield of Stones. The Temple of Tides. Bearing the Spear of Lighting, Vault of Fire. The inferno that holds the Sentinel of Flame. The last one is the our birthright from the old, the Vault of the Abyss. Where Time's Conflux lies ahead."_

_"Your realm's environment is merging with ours to live in, because the dictator of the light. He's driving them out to destroy us and the planetary merge is permanent, nothing can truly stop this."_

"Who's the enemy?" Sonic asked.

_"Wylas, he is an intruder in time. His daughter remains in the current timeline."_

"Blaze?"

_"Of course. He's past the Vault of the Abyss. But all normal weapons are useless, only merging with the relics can travel to Time's Conflux and confront the tyrant. So far, you can't go back to your home. Portals are deactivated until the Earth and Nexia is entirely merged together."_

_"Your race's fate lies within you. Along with humans and us, you must find Obsidian, he's the only one that knows light and darkness. In fact, he's the one who freed my people from the oppressors of Blaze's family and founded the balance of shadow and light, also the Vault of the Abyss."_

_"We all believe in you, Sonic."_

"That's one thing, but what about..." Shadow was to say about something important.

_"Your translators? Okay, it has been updated for anything you find. The forge is to reinforce and craft your weapons. Out there is the tormented spirits, stuck to serve Wylas' duty. Put the poor spirits to rest. But now, find Obsidian, he knows everything about this world. His guidance is the only way to survive. He's at the alcove of the Sentients." The hologram gives him the map, opens the gate to the remainder of the temple and fades out, after finding Obsidian, only Sonic can use his brain to navigate the various locations of the areas on the planet._


	5. Chapter 5

The new information about the planet was revealed as they traveled through, the rotation cycles to day and night were 4 hours, the planet has nutrition values about 16x higher than Earth, their weapons couldn't break from damage and time itself, because the V'Miaar's relations to the contruct of time and the life-cycle would be past 250 million to 65.5 billion years, all contructed by Prime's blessing himself.

The race's cultural celebrations would be on the day of freedom from Blaze's past empire, foods are from the local wildlife that resides on the sphere and the relics showed the slave life of the race's past to newborns. Taken place about 75 thousand years ago, the V'Miaars were brought from a distant and dying star as slaves. Looking at their clothing and speaking methods, over the years. They were diseased and imprisoned in mines and sewers where they lived, hopes were fading until soon, they were wishing themselves to be gracefully be dead from all of this.

Then, the one fighter from the dragon's skin were under their royal rule. Didn't knew about his kind after corrupting his sword of light and spared them from their grasp. His uprising left her kingdom in ruins, their king was killed but the queen sided with him to keep the balance of light and darkness. They were soon to leave that planet and venture into the ancient Terra sphere, with a new lifespan of millions, or billions of years. New powers that can even control time with the heaviest responsibility ever to be taken upon. Foods that conforts the infant dragons and cured the diseased ones and ultimately, they can live outside of time for countless years.

One event was named: The Great Divide. Where Earth had been struck with a comet, so much celestrial power that was released that Earth separated half of the dragons on Nexia IX and Earth. Leaving the half to be soon killed off by humans if they learned how to craft their weapons, and the others on Nexia IX to be safe.

In the current events that Blaze's father had done, they're locked outside of time's safety. Their numbers slowly falling, elemental powers to soon fade or grow chaotic. Which is destroying the planet.

How are the duo on finding Obsidian? Well, they're trying to get past everything hostile. But survival came first to them, problem is. The weapons they have, can barely do any damage against them. Only hope was to take from the fruits and eat.

"This sucks. Most of our attacks doesn't work and the best thing is..." Sonic commented.

"Don't try eating crap we don't know." Shadow tries to guess what this fruit is.

"Well, this tastes good. You should try this." He replied as his tongue tasted the food.

"Hold it. Something's happening." Shadow just saw strange balls of dark blue and purple energy float around the room. Then forming into Obsidian Prime's armor and greatsword, it was him.

"T-T-That's him?" Shadow looked right at him, but raises the sword.

"For you, I can't really tell. For Sonic. This is really pathetic." Prime said that without greeting himself, because Sonic already knows him.

"Don't remind me of those two cowards, Tails had to help those grunts and Knuckles agreed with Blaze on the same day Amy turned into a dragon." Sonic just wanted to ignore his 'failures'.

"Honestly? You were called the great along Mobius, that fame has led to no maturity, when your friends grew in understanding. You were still stuck in your fantasies while they grew. Making you look pathetic." He replied.

"They fought for the wrong side instead of for me. No wonder I can't do anything in here, its better off for the soldiers to fight them than to be like this." Sonic got upset.

"Maybe it is best for you to learn that power has a season. One period, with you being the praised. The other season of strife and achievements of great power if your up to the challenge. A single soldier can do many, same thing I went through." Prime gave some ideas on the view point of power shifts. "Then, only you can adapt and face the enemy with honor. This is something you didn't expect, and now seen as a pitiful soldier."

"Ugh. Smart alec." Sonic knew the facts, he wanted to change without compromising his 'mature' self.

"Why do you run away from this? It's okay to accept emotions to forgive." Prime replied, Sonic was already walking away from him.

"Don't try to cut in, ever since he'd became like this. He now treats his friends like they don't deserve to be with him, just like me." Shadow stopped him from making an arguement, after all. They needed to stop this before the universe becomes a complete sphere of scorching light.

"Whatever he does right now will affect our chances of survival, so in the case. Stupidity in this magnitude are not to be taken lightly." Obsidian looked away, doesn't look like Sonic will listen.

"Do you want to find out the location of the Ion Forge?" He asked Sonic.

"Sure. If this job's going any faster." Sonic was now extremely impatient. Now since Prime had to step in.

"It's in the Vault of Fire, in the eastern sector. You'll need a Inferno Augment on the cloth to shield yourself from heat damage. I could craft it here, but promise that you would not be a hero." Prime knew of a way to get past the super-heated sectors in the area by crafting a device to shield themselves.

"Well. Since most of the time spent here are avoiding teleporting enemies or trying to fight back. I'll be in a mood to take it." Sonic knew that he was now forced to do the mission, not letting his feelings get in the way.

With the answer. Obsidian uses his left hand, now starting to arc electricity. A large chunk of Phalaxium, or the cybernetic bedrock arose from the ground. A hole served as a crafting system. The same electricity on the same hand turned to a flame that created a crystal and cools down into the same material used in his armor. It was put into the hole where it crafted. When finished, its energy was transfered to Sonic and Shadow's outfits, turning its color to a red and black camo.

"It's done." Prime replied

"Doesn't look helpful to me." Sonic felt that this was totally useless.

"You will know when you traverse into the forge. But you'll need the Elemental Belt to traverse the portals to the six zones. It's at the Ion Steppes, about a hundred miles from here." Obsidian gave the next item location.

"Darn... They hadn't paid me enough for this." Sonic replied as he expected a long walk to his destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Ion Stepps - Entrance.

As they arrived to the structure, a town of the same materials from the earth was made here. Tons of infant and fully-grown dragons lives in homes made of rock, mechs of unknown origin patrolled the grounds. The large source of light was the target holding the Elemental Belt. Zaijihorn, The Time-Hunter. This belt had a purpose of traveling to the six zones, and to collect the relics. Sonic and Obsidian was at the bridge, while Shadow was to find anyone and aid them on the journey.

"That's Zaijihorn. He's holding the belt. All the way to the coastal tower." Obsidian said as he gazed at the exceptionally bright light. Just a few feet from the bridge

"Ugh. So dang bright. Making want to vomit." Sonic felt sick at just looking at the beacon.

"We're going there. If the belt is altered, we could have trouble on our hands." He replied, jumping down to the ground to the tower.

Then, as they walked across to the bridge to the tower. The light color changes from white to bright red and moves towards them at a very fast speed. It decends down and bursts in flames.

"Blaze?" Sonic reconizes the random appearences she'd had made over the years. Her clothes had only changed in size and style. Now to a white robe with golden stripes. She had the belt, and to the fight. It has to be done, even hurting Sonic's other friend

Only once she had spoke. A word of death. "You've made a fatal mistake on gambling with the darkness, now. Sonic shall face death by the ancient paladins!"

Prime's energy had grown greatly in the past five years, his words of advice tells many that heroism is to be taken second, and training and pure character was to be first. Blaze strikes with her katana, that she has forged herself. But upon a hit on his armor causes his fragile and also powerful ability called Existence Shift. With his body safely in the Void, she won't be able to see him. That is when the dark knight uses his quick draw to pull the great sword, striking against her blade that broke into fragments. Then, a void powered chain traps her.

"Still following your father's disasterous footsteps? What a example of illiterate minds did they teach you?" Prime said while holding the cat in place. Then breaking out of his hold.

"You are just trying to say that so your kind can conquer countless universes." Blaze replied, remembering from what her father said.

"Liar. We had the knowledge of countless stars and our kind and yours would had been the unstoppable forces in the universes and time. Only, if your father had not been enriched in greed and power alone." He replied on what is the truth. Blaze's blade reforms. With more power than ever.

Her pride and heroism gave her immense power. Now successfully landing hits on his armor, now breaking up and his cuts appeared to have blue blood. This lasts for 2 minutes before he had some trick up his sleeves.

"Look at you. A shining priest with this realistic power. Now, i've doubt that you aren't the lizard you see here. As you see here, this is our home planet. Your power won't last for long." Prime smirks at her power, basically showing off.

"This is really coming from a coward who just hides in shadows all day, when will you give something a challenge and break it with the two hands? I've been strict of my entire life and it learns me thousands of skills i had." Blaze was still saying some more boring quotes. Then, she stops smilling and looks shocked. His body turns into a sphere, hiding his body in blue and purple shadow energy. Breaking the sphere revealed his alternative form, his armor and weapon no longer exists, but he's in a dragon form with 13 ft tall. His skin was of rock that was colored in black with dark energy flowing through it. Standing on its hind legs like a normal human.

"What in Ezeral's name are you?" Blaze took seven steps back at the sight of dragon.

"Did you remember that lizards from the V'Miarr's genetic tree can transform into this. Now, you shall learn another lession." Obsidian's voice changed into a lower tone and started to counterstrike most of her attacks, her blade doesn't do anything because of his size and grabs her.

"Even with your father's false sense of courage and strength, you will still fall. Be glad that you shall meet your father in the afterlife." Prime held her grip, flying over to the coast and to drop her to the sharp rocks below. Sonic didn't want her to die or either fight, so he jumps. Spin dashing into Prime's stomach and dropping Blaze, her strength was weak, but enough to teleport herself somewhere else. Prime saves Sonic from falling down to the rocks, and puts him back on the bridge.

"Why'd kill her? She was already weakened enough, why go for the overkill?" Sonic replied.

"I know that she's our enemy and my hated person since the days of old, but still young as you. She needs guidance." Prime knew that he was the one responsible for the destruction of her home, millions of lives lost. "Blaze has inner potential and is smarter than this."

All because Obsidian Prime was her nemesis in her long battles in her future on desolated earth and all he'd wanted is peace for his people. In her history, she was born 50,000 years after him, between the Kazarians and V'Miarr's life span, the years of Kazarian cats are basically eons apart from each other.

Only V'Miarrs were stuck with only 3,000 years of life, due to fatal diseases that were inhumane in a cosmic level and only Obsidian Prime was blessed of the Ancient Time Matriarch and Lords, the ones that can almost live indefinitely, controlled by the Chrono Circle to keep balance of the universe and are the guardians of both light and darkness.

Obsidian was born in the forests of the Kazarian's home planet, his family stood away from the city where hundreds of drakes, wyrms, human-sized lizards and hydra serpents die of diseases and the brutal enforcers that murder and enslave the working creatures, even if they moved under the shadows and away from everything. They would surely find them. His family lived happily, until the enforcers found them on the day of his birth. Forcing them to fight back until they were all dead or themselves would meet their end.

This is when Prime was given unto their court. His muscles isn't flesh based at all, the tissues are nano-based substance that can repair itself and won't ever need to replace or crumble. He was given a second chance, and his life will be long-lived. Serving his new masters for thousands of years up to the siege and the freedom of his people.


	7. Chapter 7

As the lore goes on, Obsidian Prime's current name was Nelios Kalasad, the many Kazarian names based on the Greek, Roman, Arabic and Egyptian origins. The actual one is non-existant, because his real parents didn't name him because they died, only the King's family gave a false name. V'Miarrian names were Nordic and of their own created culture, based on the elements they were risen on their unstable planet. Obsidian grew up mostly in dark rooms and buildings, being more atoned to the cooling conditions.

In his life as a royal knight, he was checked on yearly, but he didn't know his DNA was used on the soldiers. His power was to control any weather patterns and use super-cooled substances, being born from the frigid north. Being able to change the tide of battles across various planets, but this endeavor ends as the King awarded him a sword, secretly made to do more damage to dragon-based creatures. Then, the sword's purpose changed up. Causing both of their souls to be stuck within the blade, granting him the power of dark. His armor was of silver, but on his right arm was corrupted, and growing insane by the day. He used the last of his sanity and hid himself to know about this sword of his.

He'd vanished until he was 96,000 years old, with his armor changed to a shade of grey and black. His mind now back to normal but changed, the origins were revealed. Half of their enemies were his kind, and he didn't knew. Turning emotional and slightly crying for a few years. Soon, he had gathered an army and creating a blessing to restore their bodies and making them stronger.

With it, the ancient powers of the dragons was given to his kind all over the planet and various worlds that the Kazarians had control of. The V'Miarrs turned four planets into wastelands in days, those worlds were the only planets that the cats had. Then, 2,000 years later. Their homeland was destroyed by the dragons' siege, the King and daughter fled, all the five Princes were killed, because they were responsible for the enslavement of their kind throughout the galaxy. The Queen thought they were a race of exotic creatures, and when she found out that they were mistreated. She was pardoned, and took a year to forgive herself.

This is when the Chrono court decides to give the true answer to his sword, it was made in a fashion that can maintain the power of dark, and soon. The Queen was to keep the light in check, if one over powers each other. Then, time or the universe and other realities would be destroyed and erased. Blaze was sent elsewhere before all of this had happened. All was soon molded into today. The deliverance from the iron empire and soon to have freedom, until to this day.

* * *

Nexia IX - Vault Of Fire - Forge of The Inferno.

The trio had used the portal in the tower to decend to the Vault of Fire, located in the mantle of the planet. It was the place where the dragons' military power comes from the Forge, now being used by Wylas to ravage the planet and to invade Earth. They had fell to a portal, and was transported into somewhere in the halls.

"Well, this is the forge. The camo really works here." Shadow had to thank the dragon's technology, it shows up looking like nothing, then. When in time, it works.

"I have to really say. We've come so far, only to lose it all to many fools that hunger for pure destruction. If this fails, no one shall exist, even Wylas and Blaze will be forever lost." Obsidian replied.

"Uh, buddy. You seem to looked troubled whenever you mention about Blaze. Is she..." Sonic asked when Prime, now his playful side was returning. After five years of separation and the fall of his fame.

"What? No, we don't have anything in common. I'm about 46 years old in dragon years to you, she's 29 in her years. There's no romance in this." Obsidian's face shows no embarrassment, but Sonic's comment made his body into that state. Bur somehow resisting to show it off. Sonic and Prime had nothing else to say.

"Alright, back to this... How do we cross this? There's no floor." Sonic looked at a dome in the underground kingdom, no bridges and the way forward is crossing the lava.

"Nothing, you'll have to cross the field by using the augments yourselves." Prime steps into the magma, slowly wading through the super-heated. rocky substance.

"How?" Sonic was still questioning Prime.

"It uses cooling as well retaining metallic materials, just step in."

Sonic slowly dips his foot into the magma, then jumping in, the augment keeps the user afloat and keeps the skin from burning up.

"Hey. It doesn't feel too bad." Sonic said as he waded through the thick, heated substance.

"The forge is across. There's a stairway to use. But this will take awhile."

* * *

Just about 6 hours of slow, boring walk through the lava fields, they finally hit the doors to the citadel. This was a town that served to the dragons. For crafting wonderous technology and weapons of war if they were to be invaded.

Other thing was to find survivors, Shadow hadn't found anyone on the Steppes. The town was deserted, but the logs found out that most of the population fled to D'gvard, also as the last city to have anyone that wasn't mind-controlled by Wylas or still dead since the Roman empire.

"Hold on. Is that someone holding my rifle?" Obsidian looks to someone that held one of his weapons.

"I thought you use energy instead of guns." Shadow replied.

"Oh, thank Milara for this! Your weapon was founded near the forge, it hasn't been damaged, you'll need me to find the survivors." A human-sized dragon recovered his rifle. It has a blade, shotgun and sniper capabilities and doesn't run out of ammo, because its energy in the gun's ammo is supplied from elsewhere, making the rounds seem to be bottomless. Prime grabs the rifle and puts it on the back along with his sword.

"So, you have mythological beings here. Can this-" Sonic said. Then, Obsidian silenced him.

"Hold it. Where did you come from?" Obsidian asked about the location on the person's appearance.

"The eastern market, just next to the dome." The lizard replied.

"How long this will take?" Sonic replied.

"Since more than half the city has been devoured by the magma sea and no map information. I'll say about two hours of navigating." Prime just gave another walk, about two hours. Sonic was now pissed, just about 40 minutes ago, they were just wondering the city. Now two more hours of wondering around.


End file.
